Snow White's Delight
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: Mozzie's paranoia seems to be having her way with him again and he wants some answers from Rebecca what she is up to! (spoilers for season 5 and some slight substance abuse) [Sequel to Introduce me as] NealxRebecca
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks. Author's Note: After watching 05x04 the thought crossed my mind what would happen if Mozzie drugs Rebecca to find out who she is and what her intentions are regarding Neal. And how does the nerdy sometimes rambling rare book scholar react to a dose of "Goodnight Cinderella"?

* * *

Armed with her over night bag Rebecca climbed up the stairs to Neal's apartment. An hour ago she got a text message he solved the case and was about to head home. Without knocking since he told her the last time she should stop that because he always thought it would be Peter or someone else, she entered the penthouse and blinked in surprise. Neal was nowhere to be found. She put her bag aside and stepped in.  
"Neal?"  
Much to her surprise Mozzie came out of the back of the apartment.  
"I am sorry. He is still at the stake out," he replied serious sorry.  
"But he wrote me he would be home."  
"Maybe he is running late."  
The edge in Mozzie's voice confused her for a moment but non the less she sat down at the kitchen table.  
"I think I have to wait then. And you aren't up to anything?"  
"Even a genius like mine needs some free time."  
Rebecca groaned because he didn't get her subtle point.  
"I always thought a genius gets bored out easily."  
"Don't underestimate the use of boredom. Great things come to your mind when you are bored."  
"I only get frustrated."  
"Want some beverage?"  
"Couldn't hurt."  
"Wine?"  
"Please not, I am afraid half of the cabinet got killed the last time I was here."  
"So this means some water."  
Mozzie turned to get a glass out of the cupboard and get her some water.  
"Thanks. You become some sort of inventory here if you come more often."  
"I think I already am some kind of inventory. Without me Neal would be screwed."  
"Or you without him as far as I know."  
"Well, it's a quid pro quo thing."  
"Is this why you use to bark in without knocking?"  
"As far as I heard you didn't knock either," he shot back.  
"I got the permission."  
"And have the permission out of habit."  
"Habits can change."  
"True word," Mozzie chuckled and sat down too.  
"You know Neal starts to loose ties."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes, there is a mysterious loss of ties every time he puts them at the door."  
Rebecca looked at him innocently.  
"Are you implying I take them?"  
"Just stating a fact. Maybe we should ask June's maids."  
"Would be a good idea."  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"Could you get me some new water?"  
"Something wrong?"  
"Just feel funny."  
"Maybe you should sit down on a more comfortable seat," Mozzie offered and led her to the sofa.  
"Yeah feels better. I think I should have eaten more."  
"What makes you think this?"  
"It's all blurry. Happens a lot to me when I forget to eat."  
"Typical signs of hypoglycemia," he informed her nervous.  
"Yeah my doc told the same... this is really mean."  
"You need something?"  
"A candy store?" she giggled childish.  
"Except for that."  
"Some juice would be fine.""Sure... just by the way. I asked myself how old you are," Mozzie pointed out subtly.  
"Old enough to be with Neal."  
"That's for sure. Just wondering.""I am 28 if you curious paranoid little guy want to know. That makes me wonder again why everyone is so damn interested in my private life. It didn't take a month after graduation from college till my mother subtly asked when I plan to find a decent man and have children. I even have to answer this at every job appliance interview! I am a scholar and not a wandering breeding machine or something like this. Do we live in some Orwell-like state or what is going on with all the people?" Rebecca babbled agitated.  
"A decent man? I'd like to know what happens if you introduce Neal."  
"Yeah a decent man. I bet she would cheer like a goddamn cheerleader captain if I would have come home with a broker or so."  
"But?"  
"Broker? They are living zombies!"  
Mozzie had to chuckle because of her sloppy imitation of a zombie."And you are more up for the living things."  
"You could put it that way," she snickered.  
"Sounds like you like the dangerous.""Not really... Reading about it is adventure enough.""You never did something bad?"  
"You mean except pulling a prank on that cow Sarah Moira Johnson in 8th grade?"  
"What kind of prank?"  
"Switched her exam paper with an empty working sheet after she gave it to the teacher. She wouldn't have passed that test anyway. She never learned for anything thinking her looks will save her."  
Mozzie almost drowned himself in his glass of wine.  
"That's great. Did you get caught?"  
"Nope, no one ever thinks I am able to do something bad because I look so cute and nerdy and innocent. If I think about it for real I would be the perfect culprit. No on ever suspects me."  
With astonishment he watched her snickering about that fact.  
"I hope you don't get funny ideas."  
"I am a coward. I never would do something like this. I can't even lie!"  
"Everyone can lie."  
"I can't!" Rebecca insisted.  
"You could learn it."  
"I doubt it because I tried it to get away with sneaking out a couple of times and my parents always caught me lying."  
"Parents have a sense for this."  
"Not really, my friend in High School got away with everything. She even manged it to make her parents believe it wasn't her fault she hit a tree with her car. Like a tree just jumps onto the street yelling "I am a tree, beware!" That's rubbish."  
"So there no dark secrets?" Mozzie inquired further.  
"Not a single one," she laughed.  
"You are sure?"  
"I think of all people I would know this, don't you think so too?"  
"Anything else we should know?"  
"Mozzie you sound like a fed!" she laughed even harder.  
"I take this as an offense."  
"Aww poor Mozzie. Maybe some wine will help?"  
"I doubt that."  
He went to get some non the less. With a doubtful worried gaze he looked over where Rebecca sat and didn't know if he should be worried that she cuddled with a pillow over which she had put one of Neal's shirt. Where the hell the shirt came from he better didn't ask.  
"Mozzie?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know Neal for a long time, don't you? I mean you behave like brothers sometimes. The way you annoy each other is so cute sometimes."  
"Cute?"  
"Yeah it's cute."  
"You wanted to ask something, I assume," Mozzie redirected the topic.  
"Yes, you know him best and you went through a lot with him and I think you are the only one he trusts the most, except maybe Peter too, but he trusts you more what is actually kinda weird since Peter is an agent and you are the complete opposite. It's like you trust the sun with an ancient book."  
"I am not the sun."  
"No that was a metaphor!"  
"Now ask."  
Mozzie drank the rest of his wine and started to wish he never started this.  
"Is this a serious thing for Neal?" Rebecca asked in a low vulnerable tone.  
"How do you come to that question?"  
"He is a conman non the less. He loves it even if he barely admits it to anyone but it's the way his face lightens up when he can do something off the book. And it's so easy for him to make people believe whatever they want to believe. I am not stupid."  
"No one said that."  
"Is he serious... I mean regarding me?"  
"He is more than ever. And what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, what are your intentions with Neal?"  
"My intentions? I don't know... I mean, nothing."  
"What do you mean with nothing? There isn't something planned to use him or do you want to dump him when a better opportunity comes your way?"  
"Noooo!" Rebecca answered agitated, "I would never do that. Gosh Mozzie, do I really need to explain to you how gorgeous Neal is? I'm not really sure how he feels about it but I've fallen in love with him and I would be stupid to hurt and abandon him. How can you think of me I would do that? I know that some of his former girlfriends didn't leave the best impression but I'm not like that. I have no intention to use him for anything. I'm not that kind of person."  
With a guilty conscience he went to empty the bottle finally when he froze on the spot because the door went open. Mozzie knew this could be only Neal since every one else who entered without knocking was already inside.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here they are the most important questions right now: how do you explain your best friend that you drugged his girlfriend? How do you deal with a giggling rambling woman? And how bad is the aftermath! Enjoy reading and it would be awesome if you would check out our other stories! XX

* * *

"Moz, what are you doing here?"  
"Trying your Merlot."  
To emphasize it he held his glass high.  
"Neal, there you are!" Rebecca cheered and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Rebecca? What are you doing here?"  
"You wrote me to come over," she replied a bit hurt. Neal's gaze went to Mozzie who gave a perfect impression of a really sorry friend.  
"Sorry, I forgot that. Was a tough day."  
"No problem but..."  
He felt how she started to doze off and carried her over to his bed. When Neal was sure she was about to sleep he turned to Mozzie who was at the door.  
"Tell me this is not what I think."  
"What do you think, mon frère?"  
"You drugged her."  
"Not really."  
"Moz..."  
"Ok, I may have slipped something into her water."  
"Why?"  
"Are you really asking? You always got the wrong women. I wanted to make sure she is nothing like Alex or Sara who run in and out of your life on their demand."  
"Or Kate."  
"Neal, I didn't intend any harm. I wanted to protect you."  
"You wanted to protect yourself. This is how you pay back what I have done for you?"  
"I never asked you to steal that money!"  
"You took it non the less."  
"Like you said it was there."  
"What did you gave her?" Neal asked with a threatening growl.  
"Basically the same stuff you got drugged with."  
"Basically?""I added a little bit of this and a little bit of that. She won't remember! Don't worry about that. But I am not sure yet how to name that very own creation. What about Snow White's delight"  
"Get Out."  
"What?" Mozzie blinked surprised.  
"Get out now!"  
"Neal..."  
Mozzie tried to explain himself but the dark look in Neal's eyes made him go. With a loud thud Neal threw the door close and went over to his bed. Confused and slightly spacy Rebecca looked up at him.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Can you come over?"  
"Give me a second," he smiled at her and went to change. When he came back minutes later she was still awake much to his surprise.  
"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" she giggled with red cheeks.  
"Gorgeous?"  
"Yes, gorgeous. You look like one of these ancient Greek sculptures of their gods. I definitively would steal a sculpture of yours if I would be an art thief. I mean a woman really needs to have something like you at home to cheer her up on bad days."  
"Thanks god I am not a sculpture."  
"Why?" she tilted her head questioning with a happy smile.  
"Because I don't want you to do something illegal because of me."  
"Didn't we already do it?" she giggled girlish.  
"When?"  
"The weekend we spent in the hotel? I don't think it was legal what we did in the elevator. Or on the balcony on the rooftop. Or in the wardrobe of the theater."  
A smug smile appeared on both faces and he shook his head.  
"You are unbelievable."  
"I am?" Rebecca tried to untangle herself from the sheets but failed and ended up wrapped up in some kind of cocoon. The next moment she lost her balance and fell out of the bed on the opposite side.  
"Oh yes you are!" he laughed and turned around to help her. Sheepishly she looked up and got out of the covers with his help. Seconds later she fell back onto the bed.  
"I really should have eaten more."  
"It's not a low blood sugar..."  
"Huh?" she blinked confused with an childish gleam on her face.  
"Mozzie gave you something to make you talk..."  
"He did? When? Why? Shouldn't I notice it when he gave me something? The only thing he gave me was some water...oh he slipped it into the water. Explains why I couldn't stop talking. I am rambling again, am I?... Has anyone ever told you that looking into your eyes is like looking into heaven?"  
"What?" he chuckled surprised and laid down next to her. She crawled closer with a big grin and focused him.  
"It is. Your eyes are so full of emotions. I can see everything there depending on your mood. You get this funny sparkle of dark blue when you are up to mischief or anything else."  
"What else?"  
"Guess!" she proclaimed giggling again.  
"Hmm , when I am up to this?" he asked and kissed her on the top of her nose."That's harmless. I mean the stuff that seriously no one ever should know about. Did you notice your ties get lost?"  
"Why do you come up with this now?"  
"Because it's connected! You put it outside on the door every time we have a lot adult fun and then you get this deep blue in your eyes like it turns from heaven to sea and diving into the depths that you are."  
"You can't say sex, can you?"  
"No! It's used so much and has this bitter taste of something just out of hormonal overload but with you it's more than that. It's... I don't know. Something completely different. It's not just being crazy for you. I mean I am but that's not the only reason."  
"I think I should make a notice to that you never get drugged again."  
"Why? Is it that bad? I don't notice any change. Ok my sight is still blurry and I feel so fuzzy but there is no difference."  
"But you tell a lot without thinking. I don't want you to regret you told something you normally wouldn't tell."  
"Like you wouldn't find out everything about me if you wanted to."  
"You think?"  
"Yes, you already know more about me like most people do. They only see the quirky nerdy book scholar with glasses and the tendency for annoying rambling."  
"It's only one of many layers," Neal interjected with her.  
"Which leads me to the fact there is too much fabric between us."  
"You are kidding me," he stated astonished.  
"I am not," she confirmed trying to get herself out of her clothes. Neal stopped her and frowned at her.  
"Rebecca, you are still under the influence of drugs. This isn't a good idea."  
"I don't care. I wanna enjoy it till it lasts. There will be the time when all this comes to an end. It always does."  
"It doesn't has to end."  
Rebecca snorted disapproving.  
"It will. I learned my lesson about this stuff long ago. I mean your are this gorgeous quite Disney Prince guy and I am me. One day you won't think anymore it's cute how I ramble about things or you just find someone who is more beautiful. There are actually thousands of beautiful woman out there on the streets of New York City."  
"And I am laying here with one of them who isn't only beautiful but also very smart."  
"You are cute," she giggled embarrassed "Gosh it is hot here. Is it really hot?"  
"I guess it's a side effect of the drugs."  
"Oh..."  
"And you should sleep a bit."  
"I'm not tired at all."  
"Maybe I should bring you to the hospital."  
"And what do you want to tell them? That your best friend drugged me? Why the hell did he do this?"  
"I don't know but mostly it is some weird kind of worrying."  
"Neal, how long will this last?"  
"What?"  
"This weird kind of state..."  
"You should fall asleep soon."  
"Will I have nightmares?"  
"No..., you will just sleep."  
"Okay, I don't want to have nightmares with this strange feeling in my head."  
"You won't. I promise."  
"Neal?"  
"What's up, my little drugged librarian?"  
"Neal, I love you and I really mean it. I wasn't sure if I should tell you this because I don't know how you feel about it but I needed to say this. I love you and I don't care if you're thinking I'm making a fool out of myself because you don't feel the same."  
"Rebecca, we shouldn't talk about this when you're high on whatever version of "Goodnight Cinderella" or whatever name Mozzie will be giving this stuff. But I love you too. And I'm sorry that you have to go through this right now."  
"Hey, it's not your fault," Rebecca slurred.  
"You should lay down."  
"No, I want something to eat."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, a club sandwich, no wait... can you cook some pasta? No, wait, wait, wait, I got a better idea... those fantastic petit fours from that little French Bakery... come on, let's drive there. Or can we go out for dinner?"  
"I don't think you're in an appropriate state to have dinner in a fancy restaurant. I make you a sandwich unless you promise you stay here in bed."  
"Aye, Aye, Captain," Rebecca giggled and snuggled back into the pillows. Neal placed a kiss on her forehead and got up to prepare her sandwich. When he came back Rebecca had deeply fallen asleep. She quite occupied the whole bed while hugging his pillow. Neal had to smile mildly and snuggled up to her, already fearing the next morning cause he knew with which kind of aftermath she would wake up the next day.

* * *

The next morning Neal woke up when he heard a very unsatisfied growl from Rebecca. He carefully tried to turn her around to him.  
"Hey, good morning."  
"Noooo, don't talk please. My head explodes. I swear I kill Mozzie for doing this."  
"How bad is it?"  
"It feels like the worst hangover ever but 10 times worse," Rebecca murmured and tried to hide behind her hair and burying her head on Neal's shoulder.  
I'm really sorry."  
"As I said it's not your fault. Can I have some painkillers please?"  
"I'm afraid not... there is still a rest of last night's substances in your system and I don't want to risk that you collapse here."  
"So I have to endure this pain?"  
"I can give you an ice bag against your headache and make you some tea against the nausea."  
"Can you kill me?"  
"No, I would never kill my gorgeous girlfriend."  
"But I feel so sick."  
"I see what I can do to make you feel better."  
"But you have to go to work."  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
"But you have to... gosh, I wanna die right now."  
"Could you wait with it till I made a phone call?"  
"What phone call?"  
"To ask Peter if I can stay home to take care of you or if Elizabeth can come over to have an eye on you?"  
"I don't need a babysitter."  
"It's not about that but I'd feel bad to leave you here alone.""Okay, make your phone call. I try not to die here."

Neal had to chuckle cause he remembered pretty vivid how he felt after his own experiences with "Goodnight Cinderella". He took his phone and went onto the patio. Peter was more than confused and worried when he heard what Mozzie had done. He was okay with it that Neal would stay at home that day to take care of Rebecca who desperately tried to get herself out of bed. Neal ended the phone call and got back inside right in time to put her back to bed.  
"Hey, what do you think where you're going?"  
"I wanted to get up and take a shower.""I better accompany you before you pass out under the shower and hurt yourself."  
"Seriously? Admit it, you just want to see me naked."  
"You think that therefor I need the shower?"  
Rebecca let herself fall back onto the bed.  
"I better don't say anything now. And what about you?"  
"I can stay home and make sure that you get back onto your feet."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, so do you want to take a shower?"  
"Not sure. Can you just come back to bed?"  
"No ice bag or tea at first?"  
"Ice cream?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, you meant ice bag. Will it help with my headache?"  
"Will take some time but yes."  
"Okay, but then you come to bed again?"  
Neal had to chuckle cause she sounded and looked like a little girl begging for a cookie.  
"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"  
"I am, just the ice bag and you."  
Neal put the phone away, got the ice bag out of the fridge and snuggled up to Rebecca who shivered when she put the ice bag onto her head.  
"Damn, it's cold."  
"It's an ice bag, what did you expect?"  
"Smart ass."  
"At your service. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"  
"Not really."  
"So you don't remember what you said?"  
"Not exactly but I guess I was rambling about a lot of stuff."  
"Indeed you were."  
"And I said that I love you."  
"You remember that?"  
"I do because that wasn't caused by the drugs. And before you try to trick me I know that you said it too."  
Neal looked at Rebecca, stroke over her cheek and smiled at her.  
"Why should I trick you? When I tell you that I love you then it is nothing but the truth."  
"I really thought I would tell you this under different circumstances than being drugged after babbling ridiculous nonsense."  
"It was very charming what you said."  
"At least it was entertaining for you."  
Rebecca tried to snuggle up as close as possible.  
"And what you said about you thought you would say it on another occasion. It doesn't matter when you say it. It only counts that you said it and that you meant it."  
"You're right."  
They spent a while cuddled up to each other for a while.  
Neal?"  
"Let me guess. You need something else."  
"I think, I'm hungry. Can I get breakfast?"  
"You don't need to ask. Any special wishes?"  
"Pancakes?"  
"Whatever the lady wishes. But don't fall asleep while I make it, okay?"  
"Then I would need coffee first."  
"I thought so."  
Neal wanted to leave the bed but got hold back.  
"What's up?"  
"You can't leave without a kiss."  
"I'm sorry."  
Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck to get her forgotten kiss. When she let go of Neal she put on her glasses and untangled herself from the sheets.  
"Hey, where do you want to go?"  
"I want to take a shower. And don't worry I won't pass out."  
"I think I should take care of it."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, just to be safe."  
"Then my bathroom lifeguard, lead the way."Giggling Rebecca made it into the bathroom with Neal following her.


End file.
